


Little Things [podfic]

by the_interuniversal_geometer



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sweet, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/pseuds/the_interuniversal_geometer
Summary: It was always the little things. Good or bad, just those silly little things.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Little Things [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480581) by [nevereverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverever/pseuds/nevereverever). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/723e3hz06clotfy/little_things.mp3/file) [4.75 MB] [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zmczhx225izc11m/little_things.mp4/file) [10.58 MB]

You can either right click and save as a download or left click to play it in browser!

 **Length** : 4:33


End file.
